The present invention is directed to an explosive charge operated setting device with an axially extending barrel and a guide magazine extending transversely of the barrel for holding a nail strip. The nail strip within the magazine is spring biased for inserting individual nails held in the strip into the barrel bore through an aperture in one side of the barrel.
An explosive charge operated setting device is disclosed in DE-PS No. 23 14 920 where a nail strip, made up of a carrier and nails supported in the carrier, is fed into the barrel bore through a feed aperture located near the muzzle of the barrel. The nail strip is displaceably supported in the magazine which extends transversely from the barrel and is biased by a spring and a slide for feeding nails into the barrel bore. Each nail fed into the barrel bore is separated from the strip by a driving piston displaceably supported in the barrel bore for driving the nails into a receiving material.
The spring and the slide must be moved out of the guide magazine for introducing a new nail strip into the magazine or for removing a partially used strip from the magazine and results in cumbersome handling operations.